


Ketika Dorm Mati Lampu

by kinoicecups



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Dorms, Horror, Humor, Other, horror stories, mati lampu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoicecups/pseuds/kinoicecups
Summary: Dorm SolidS mati lampu, Tsubasa yang bosen ngajakin para member buat sharing horror stories, how did it go?? Baca saja ya... (OOC, gaje, attempt at writing horror stories)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Ketika Dorm Mati Lampu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukino Production  
> Characters: SolidS  
> Genre: Horror/Humor (tapi keknya ga serem)  
> Warning(s): Mengandung cerita horror, OOC, gaje  
> Notes:  
> Saya kembali dengan fanfic kedua, kalo ada yang tertarik fic pertama saya judulnya Eichirella bisa diklik di profil, untuk fic kedua ini SolidS jadi tokoh utamanya, so selamat membaca!

**Horrornya Mati Lampu**

**.**

Mati lampu, sesuatu yang tidak terbayangkan terjadi di _dorm_ agensi ternama Tsukino Production.

Apalagi mati lampunya menjelang malam, auto bikin kesel.

"Woy, napa gelap nih?" Tsubasa yang baru pulang kaget melihat _dorm_ SolidS gelap gulita, dia juga tidak mendengar jawaban meski seinget dia Rikka _off_ hari ini.

"Ah, Tsubasa," Rikka tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur, membuat Tsubasa seketika kaget dan nabrak Dai di belakangnya, "ASDFGHKL, KAGET!"

"Ah, m-maaf," Rikka kelabakan, Dai menyingkirkan Tsubasa dari hadapannya dan menghidupkan senter hape, "Mati listrik?"

"Iya, aku juga kaget tiba-tiba lampu mati, Haiduki-san tadi nelpon ngasih tau kalo memang listrik mati gara-gara ada perbaikan jalan deket sini, nanti dia bakal bawain lampu _emergency_ sama lilin."

"Waduh... btw Shiki mana?" Tsubasa membuka pintu beranda biar ada angin masuk, kemudian menghempaskan diri ke sofa, Rikka dengan gesit tanpa diminta pun membawakan teh untuk kedua member, "Dia daritadi tidur sih..."

"Oh... Ya udah deh jangan diganggu, eh kita tadi bawa kue p-"

"WOY!" tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Shiki kebuka, memperlihatkan si bapak yang rambutnya ungu tapi matanya merah, maklum kemaren abis begadang, "KOK GELAP?"

"NGAGETIN IH!" Tsubasa marah-marah, "MATI LAMPU!"

Shiki blink blink sebelum menghembuskan nafas lega, "Ooh... Gue udah parno sendiri begitu buka mata kok gelap."

"Untung kerjaan udah beres ya, kalo Shiki masih ada kerjaan gawat karna butuh listrik," Dai mencoba melihat sisi positif, tanpa sadar dia udah nyomot kue duluan.

"Iya, kalo gitu udah otw warnet deh gue."

"Aaah, pulang kerja malah mati lampu, enaknya ngapain ya?" Tsubasa komplain, dia menatap ke Dai yang sepertinya b aja dengan situasi saat ini, masih sambil ngunyah kue putu dan minum teh, yang diliatin noleh dan nawarin, "Makan gaes."

"Gimana kalo jalan-jalan?" saran Rikka, yang kemudian dijawab oleh Fumihiko di pintu depan, "Lagi ga ada mobil yang bisa dipake."

"Fumi-chaaan!" Tsubasa memanggil dengan nada sedih, sang manager terlihat membawa lampu _emergency_ dan beberapa lilin, Dai juga lagi-lagi nawarin kue, Fumihiko iyain aja, "Ga akan lama kok mati listriknya, sekali-kali kalian mati lampu ngapain kek, _bonding_ _time_ gitu loh, maen remi, uno, tebak-tebakan, nyanyi, terserah."

"Boleh juga tuh," Rikka dengan mudahnya setuju, Shiki udah ga peduli.

"Nah, Rikka aja setuju, ya udah kalo gitu aku balik kerja lagi ya, _bye_ ~" Fumihiko kabur dari _dorm_ SolidS begitu melihat aura Shiki udah ga enak.

Keempat _member_ SolidS saling menatap satu sama lain,

"Ada yang punya ide kita mesti ngapain?" tanya Rikka, " _Game_ atau apa gitu."

"Hm..." Tsubasa yang menyerah akhirnya ikut aja, "Gimana kalo..."

* * *

"Sini coy, sini, lebih deket lagi, kita kan cuma pake lilin jadi ga keliatan," Tsubasa menarik Dai, yang ditarik kesel, "Biasa aja kali nanti kebakar goblok!"

"Nih, kue putu tadi aku taruh di piring plus teh dan beberapa snack buat cemilan," Rikka datang membawa nampan dan duduk di antara Shiki - Dai, "Shiki aku buatin kopi."

SolidS duduk melingkar di lantai beralaskan tikar dengan satu lilin menyala di depan mereka, Tsubasa melihat ketiga _member_ lain dengan antusias kemudian nanya, "Dah siap?"

Pertanyaannya dijawab anggukan doang, yang paling _excited_ tentu Rikka.

"Oke, SolidS Horror Stories akan dimulai dari gue!"

* * *

**Part 1: Tsubasa**

Jadi, ini adalah pengalaman gue pas masih mahasiswa... Jarang-jarang kan kalian dengar cerita gue di kampus?

Inget ga gue pernah bilang bakal telat pulang dari kampus karena ada kegiatan?

Nah, waktu itu gue dan temen-temen stay di satu ruangan buat jadi _basecamp_ gitu, karena posisinya di belakang, ruangan ini jadi terisolasi dari ruangan-ruangan lain.

Lagi siang-siang loh ini, gue sama dua temen gue lagi sibuk kan di dalem ngomongin _properties_ lah, pembagian tugas lah, terus tiba-tiba di luar tuh kayak rameeee banget, kita pikir anak-anak lain pada maen atau lari-lari gitu, tapi gak lama kemudian udah sepi.

Terus masuklah salah satu temen gue yang lain, kita tanya, "Kalian ngapain sih di luar? Kayaknya seru banget."

"Ga ngapa-ngapain? Orang aku dari tadi duduk diluar nelpon emak."

"Hah? Yang lain?"

"Yang lain kan lagi ke _booth_ , sisanya lagi beliin barang sama makan siang, aku sendirian loh di luar, jangan nakutin ah!"

"Hah? Ke _booth_? Ngapain?"

"Kurang tau, kan tadi lo yang nyuruh Tsub."

* * *

"Boong kali dianya," Dai menatap dengan bosan, lagi-lagi dia nyomot kue, lengannya ditabok Tsubasa, "Eh, pas gue tanya yang lain, jawabannya persis tau! Padahal ternyata di luar ga ada siapa-siapa dan ga ada yang nyuruh mereka pergi! Jadi urutannya itu "gue" nyuruh mereka pergi baru ga lama kemudian denger suara lari-lari! Nah gue lanjutin dikit."

* * *

Akhirnya gue tanya kan sama yang lain, satu satu, ternyata jawabannya sama persis dengan yang tadi, terus gue ketemu lagi sama temen gue yg cerita, gue bilang,

"Eh, gila ya ternyata bener yang lo bilang, kata mereka gue yang nyuruh padahal kagak."

"Hah? Emang gue bilang apa?"

"Lah? Kan lo yang ngasih tau kalo di luar tuh sepi karna lo lagi nelpon emak sendirian di depan _basecamp_ sama "gue" yang ngasih tau mereka ke _booth_."

"Iya lo emang ngasih tau kita ke _booth_ sama belanja, tapi mana ada gue nelpon emak di _basecamp_ , orang gue ikutan belanja."

"Hah?"

* * *

"Hooo... plot twist," Shiki tepuk tangan entah apa yang bikin dia kagum, Rikka ikutan.

"Ihh...serem banget tau, mana harus bawa-bawa nama gue lagi..."

"Lah lu tau lu penakut malah cerita duluan," Shiki mencibir, sambil melirik lengannya yang udah dipegang Tsubasa, gemeteran, "S-soalnya nanti kalo terakhiran mungkin gue udah ga sanggup cerita."

"Selanjutnya siapa nih? Siapa?" tanya Rikka dengan antusias, keliatan banget kalo di SolidS yang takut ginian cuma Tsubasa.

"Dai deh, sekali-kali gue pengen denger dia cerita," Shiki nunjuk Dai, matanya mulai berbinar-binar menunggu anak- maksudnya rekannya itu melanjutkan cerita.

Dai neguk teh terus menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Gue? Gue ga tau mau cerita apa..."

"Bukan pengalaman sendiri boleh deh, denger dari orang atau apa," Tsubasa segera menjawab, sudah kepikir kalo Dai bakal ngomong gitu, "Oh oke oke, kalo gak salah ada nih."

* * *

**Part 2: Dai**

Jadi ini sebenarnya udah lama banget sih, jaman SMA, gue sama temen-temen gue lagi di ruang ekskul, kita baru selesai renang, pas udah ganti baju mau pulang, eh tiba-tiba turun ujan deres banget, langit gelep, kemana-mana ga bisa, ada yang bawa payung tapi cuma satu, mana deres ya nanti sia-sia juga kan, lantai juga licin jadi ngeri, akhirnya nongkrong aja di situ.

Nah kan ruangan ekskul tuh ada beberapa yang di samping tempatnya kita, tapi jaraknya jauh. itu juga sepi banget, ada anak-anak basket tapi mereka mungkin netep di gedung olahraga.

Terus, tiba-tiba mati lampu,

"?!" kita teriak dong, kaget, terus takut, bukan kenapa, takut kalo pager sekolah udah dikunci.

Akhirnya, nekad kita terobos tuh ujan, nah dari _basecamp_ sampe pager itu kita harus lewat lorong sekolah, kan nembus tuh dari depan ke halaman belakang, pas kita lewat situ akhirnya ga kena ujan kan tapi tetep aja gelep, terus tiba-tiba.

Teng teng teng

Bel sekolah tuh bunyi, yang dari _speaker_ ya, tau kan kalo ada pengumuman _speaker-_ nya ada lagu-lagu dulu, pas lagunya udah selesai, ga ada suara siapa-siapa, otomatis anak-anak pada lari.

Kan mati lampu, kok _speaker_ -nya idup?

Itu yang kita pikirin, terus udah sampe pager, kebuka tuh pager, kita masih lari sampe ke halte bus deket situ, terus temen gue yang dari tadi dieeeem mulu, akhirnya ngomong,

"Gaes, gue ga mau mendem sendiri, gue mau ngomong sesuatu."

"Kenapa? Capek nih abis lari."

"Sebenarnya, pas kita di _basecamp_ , itu ga mati lampu, tapi ada yang matiin."

"Hah yang bener lo? Orang gue liat posisinya idup kok?"

"Gue liat bayangan gitu di luar, ga jelas siapa, item aja gitu, tapi gue denger bunyi saklarnya, kan serem juga coy matiin saklar listrik ujan-ujan gini, gue parno jadi diem aja, cuma pas kita lari lewat lorong sekolah, gue liat lagi dong."

"Hah? Gelep ga ada siapa-siapa gitu."

"Ada woy, _speaker_ yang bunyi itu kan ada di kanan, nah di kiri kan lorong kelas, dia di depan lorong liatin kita, bayangan item tinggi, gue liatnya juga dari ekor mata doang ga berani noleh... Serem banget tau gak sih..."

"Dah lah lo jangan gitu, yang penting sekarang kita udah keluar sekolah kan? Udah aman dah," gue bilang gitu.

"Tapi dia masih liatin dari balik pager situ," temen gue nunjuk kecil ke arah pager sekolah tadi.

* * *

"Dah, sampe situ doang sih gue ingetnya, dah lama soalnya."

Tsubasa makin nempel ke Shiki, ketakutan, "B-bentar, kok gue ga pernah denger lo cerita ini sih?"

"Buat apa juga gue cerita ke elu? Lu juga penakut."

"Kamunya liat ga Dai?" Rikka bertanya, kepo karena Dai ga pernah cerita horor, Dai menggeleng, "Gue mah ga liat apa-apa, tapi gue ada disitu jadi tau yang masalah mati lampu sama speaker itu emang beneran ga boong."

"Hoo...kalo aku mah, aku yang liat."

"Hah? Serius Rik?" Tsubasa makin meluk lengan Shiki, yang dipeluk kesakitan, "Tsub, sakit woy!"

"Takut tau beb..."

"Ya ga usah kuat amat beb..."

"Ehem... Jadi gini..." Rikka memulai cerita

* * *

**Part 3: Rikka**

Aku waktu itu _photoshoot_ di luar kota, aku ga mau sebutin dimana ya, yang pasti ini sebelum kita debut, nah temanya itu _halloween_ , emang pas Oktober kalo gak salah, nah karena timnya emang serius, ada beberapa foto yang diambil _outdoor_ , dan itu malem.

Udah selesai, aku beres-beres di ruang ganti dulu kan, ganti baju, apus _make_ - _up_ , dll.

Manager aku lagi keluar waktu itu, aku cuma berdua sama _stylist_ -nya, cuma berdua tuh, tapi aku ngerasa kek kita tuh bertiga di ruangan itu, jadi kutanya dari kaca, ngadep ke arah si _stylist_ yang lagi bantu beresin rambut sama _make_ - _up_ , cowok ya.

"Mas, di ruangan ini sama siapa? Kok kerjanya cuma sendiri?" maksudku kalo ada asisten atau siapa bisa bantuin kan, biar cepet.

"Oh saya emang cuma sendiri kok," dia jawab gitu kan, aku langsung parno, soalnya aku liat dari kaca kek ada yang duduk pake baju item (kupikir jas) tapi ketutupan mas _stylist_ -nya, terus aku tanya lagi, "Manager aku udah balik belum mas?"

"Oh belum tuh," ga lama dia jawab, manager aku baru masuk dong, dan pas aku noleh, ga ada siapa-siapa yang duduk di sofa itu.

Oke, skip, udah selesai, waktunya ke hotel, kita naek mobil tuh rame-rame kan.

Terus aku masih ngerasa ga enak, akhirnya bisik ke manager, "Eh, mas, aku dari tadi kok rasanya ga enak ya?"

"Kenapa? Capek?"

"...Gatau deh, mungkin ya, aku tuh ngerasa kayak ada yang ngikutin di belakang."

Manager waspada dong, takut ada apa-apa, dia panggil salah satu kru, minta tolong liatin ada yang ngikutin apa enggak, takutnya kan stalker gitu, tapi katanya ga ada siapa-siapa, di luar sepi, kita ga tau juga ya soalnya jendela ditutup tirai.

Terus berhentilah bis ini buat ngisi bensin, pas di pom bensin, aku denger ada suara.

Tok tok tok

Suara orang ngetok jendela dong, sampe aku yang ketiduran tuh bangun.

"Mas, ada yang ngetok jendela," manager buka tirainya sedikit, tapi ga ada siapa-siapa, terus kita jalan lagi.

Udah sampe hotel, jalan lah kita dari pintu depan ke lobi, udah sepi tuh, tapi masih ada pegawai satu dua, firasat aku masih ga enak, dari ruang ganti, bis, sampe lobi hotel berasa banget kek ada yang ngikutin, tapi tiap noleh ga ada.

Terus udah dari resepsionis aku sama manager jalan lah ke lift, sepanjang jalan ke lift aku tuh kek denger langkah kaki, tapi noleh lagi ga ada siapa-siapa, jujur, aku mulai takut.

Masuk ke lift, akhirnya cuma berdua sama manager kan, aku mejem dulu sebentar ambil nafas, capek dan cemas gara-gara firasat ga enak itu, terus pas aku buka mata, di depan aku, di pantulan dinding lift, ada bayangan cewek pake baju item panjang lagi senyum ke aku.

"AAAAAH!" aku otomatis teriak dan lari ke belakang manager (dia ada di kanan depan aku), dia nanya kenapa, tapi aku masih gemeteran ga mau liat, aku cuma bilang "Aku takut, aku takut..." gitu.

Pas pintu lift kebuka baru aku angkat kepala, buru-buru keluar lift dan cerita sama manager apa yang tadi aku liat, untung ga muncul lagi, tapi tetep aja aku susah tidur waktu itu sampe minta temenin manager, takut banget.

* * *

"Iiih...beneran Rik?" Tsubasa hampir teriak, Rikka mengacungkan dua jarinya dengan serius, "Sumpah loh, cuma aku sih yang liat, tapi kalo suara ketok jendela itu, manager juga denger."

"..." Shiki diem aja denger Rikka minta temenin manager pas susah tidur, ehem perasaan apa ini ehem.

"Tapi itu udah lama banget, ada kali 6 tahun lalu, untung ga pernah lagi."

"Buat gue mah kalo udah sampe diikutin gitu ya serem, banget malahan," Dai ngunyah kue lagi, tapi keliatan dari mukanya kalo dia sebenarnya takut.

"Shiki lanjut cepet, biar kelar," Tsubasa toel toel Shiki biar segera mulai, "Berisik ah, iya iya gue mulai."

* * *

**Part 4: Shiki**

Ini lokasinya di _dorm_ SolidS, tapi sebelum kalian _stay_ di sini.

* * *

"Harus banget _dorm_ kita beb?" Tsubasa pen nangis, tapi airmatanya tak berefek buat Shiki, "Yoi biar asik."

"Jahat amat lu ah."

"Lanjut."

* * *

Gue lagi liat-liat _dorm_ kita beberapa hari sebelum kalian dateng, sekalian pindahan, gue gak mau _dorm_ berantakan atau jelek atau apa, pokoknya gue pengennya _perfect_ gitu ya, gue ditemenin Fumihiko juga waktu itu, karena kan harus ada orang dari manajemen.

Udah liat-liat, cek kamar, dapur, kamar mandi, gue juga beres-beres sedikit, gue mikir, nginep ah, mumpung _dorm_ punya sendiri kan, soalnya gue naruh barang juga belum kelar, kerjaan juga masih numpuk, daripada balik _dorm_ lama, mending disini sekalian, gitu.

Akhirnya Fumihiko balik, gue _stay_.

Malem tuh, gue di ruang tengah sini (Tsubasa makin meluk), depan tv minum kopi sambil _review_ beberapa artikel wawancara gue, terus,

Ping pong

Bel pintu depan bunyi.

"Masuk Fum," gue jawab aja tuh, soalnya yang biasa ganggu gue kan dia, eh tapi _intercom_ ga ada suara, terus belnya bunyi lagi.

Ping pong

"Siapa seh?" gue mulai kesel, kan ga sopan ke _dorm_ _talent_ ga ngomong dia siapa, kalo stalker juga gimana kan, akhirnya gue ke depan, intip di _intercom_ ga ada siapa-siapa, balik lagi ke ruang tengah.

Ping pong

"Berisik!" akhirnya gue buka tuh pintu.

* * *

"Terus..."

"Terus?" Tsubasa dan yang lain mendengar dengan seksama.

"Ada Fumihiko ketawa di ujung koridor, dia ngeprank gue."

"Ya elah gue pikir apaan ih," Tsubasa nabok pipinya Shiki, Dai pengen ikut nabok tapi ga jadi.

Flick

"WHA-YEEEE NYALA!" Tsubasa kegirangan liat lampu akhirnya nyala, Rikka kemudian meniup lilin tadi dan membawa piring-piring ke atas meja, "Syukurlah udah nyala ya."

**Ping pong**

Keempat member SolidS tiba-tiba diam, tapi Tsubasa lalu tertawa, "Elah hahaha jangan-jangan itu Fumi-chan?"

"Tapi..." Dai yang duduk di lokasi strategis melirik ke arah _intercom_ , "Ga ada siapa-siapa di depan."

"Udahlah, ga usah dibuka Fumihiko itu pasti, kan dia punya kunci sendiri, dia kan orangnya juga ise-"

Ping pong

Perkataan Shiki terpotong karena bunyi bel lagi, dia kemudian membuka pintu dengan kesel, "Apaan sih?"

Tapi ga ada siapa-siapa.

Yang lain ikut ngelirik keluar, Tsubasa auto meluk lengan Dai (dia yang paling deket).

"Ga ada siapa-siapa..." Rikka memastikan, mereka noleh kanan kiri atas bawah kemudian masuk lagi ke _dorm_.

Dengan diam keempat member duduk di sofa ruang tengah, saling melihat satu sama lain, terus,

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka kemudian ditutup lagi,

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Diriku kembali dengan fic kedua yang masih sama gajenya kayak yang pertama, next aku mau buat yang berfokus di tsukiuta tapi belom nemu idenya, see you again! Terima kasih sudah membaca! *bows*


End file.
